Power Rangers and the Gems of Power
by paperboyice96
Summary: Three kids were in the woods looking for a school project when they stumble upon three gems that gives them powers over three elements. After they find them they meet a man named John who gives them the power to defeat a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I would like to know if people like it, so please don't be afraid to review on what you think even if it's creative criticism xD**

Scotty was walking down the hallway of his school. The bell to go to his next class rang. So he started for science.

He sat down with his lab group. There was Jessie, he was one of those guys who knew every one and was nice to every one.

Then there was Jenny, she was the quiet type she is really smart though. She knows almost every thing.

And lastly there was Angel; she was very popular with the people she knew. She was a real tough cookie as well.

Scotty was the clueless person of the group. He's not dumb, he just doesn't think about what could happen before he dose something.

"Ok class," Started the teacher, "Today we are taking a small field trip to the woods."

"Yah, it's not a field trip if it's next door." One of the students with that teenager attitude said.

"Would you rather stay in here and take a pop quiz? I have some with me right now." He said walking over to his stack of his papers.

"NO!" She said pointing him to the spot where he was standing before. "A, fieldtrip will be nice."

"Ok then." He said pulling up the back screen. "You will be going in to the woods to find some rocks." He said pointing to a picture of a rock.

"Each member in a group is going to have to find a type of rock. There are four types of rock and there are four of you in each group. What you guys want to find is up to you."

He walked over to the other side of the bored. "There is a rock that has been broke down by water erosion, that will be one of the hardest one to find, there's is a rock that has been broke down by wind witch will be a little less herd to find, one that has been created by fire, witch will be a little less herd to find, and the last one will be the easiest to find, it's a fossil rock, it has a simple fossil on it." He walked around the class giving each group a packet.

"Go ahead and choose witch rock you want to find, you have five minuets." He said. He walked over to his desk and got his coat.

"I totally call water." Scotty said automatically.

"I guess I will look for wind." Angel said.

"I want fire." Called out Jessie.

"You guys are seriously leaving me with the easy one?" Jenny said annoyed.

"Hey, I figured that you deserved a break from doing most work on the previous projects. Plus I just love water," Scotty said with a big grin.

Opening the packet and handing out each one for the right person she said, "Yeah, Yeah."

"Ok everybody, let's get going." The teacher said walking over to the door. Everyone fallowed him all the way to the woods.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it will work?" A voice in the woods said.<p>

"I hope so; I have hid the gems in impassable places. The only kids that will be able to find them are the chosen ones, I know that they are in this class." Another voice said.

"And once they are near each other the gems will transport them to the layer?" The first voice asked.

"I hope so." The second voice side worried, "If they don't we will have no defense agents Teraguyist."

* * *

><p>"Let's split up." Jenny said. "I want to get this done fast.<p>

"No.." Scotty said sarcastically. "I though we are going to stick together and get this done as slow as possible.."

They all gave that "whatever" look.

They all split up searching for there rocks. Jenny looked in the first spot and she found the fossil right away, "Alright," She said. She started to fill out her packet.

Angel was looking and she felt a big gust of wind. "Ok…" She said looking around. She keep walking And she felt like she was being drawn to something. "Ok, something is not right here."

There was another gust of wind and it went right up her spine. It made her look up. She saw a yellow light shine in the tree. "What is that?" She looked confused. "Hem, maybe its' an extra credit stone." She said with a laugh.

She started to climb the tree, she was a third of the way there when she began to actually begin to think it through. "Ok… Maybe this was a bad idea."

As she started to go down she started to feel something. "I feel as if I should keep trying no matter what." So she kept going.

She made it a couple feet away from the stone as she slipped on a branch. She screamed and clenched the tree. "This is so not worth the extra credit."

She looked down and it was a long way down. But she still kept going for that stone.

As she reached out for the stone, she slipped and started to fall to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that some one would here and catch her.

As she fell, the shaking of the tree shook the stone out of place and it fell with her. As she was wailing her arms she grabbed the stone.

The stone glowed yellow as she fell to the ground. The wind went around her to make her softly fall to the ground softly.

She landed on the ground safe and sound. She stood up confused, "Mum, I have changed my mind that was so worth the extra credit." She said smiling.

She ran all the way back to the school to tell her group what just happened to her.

* * *

><p>Jessie was walking a part of the woods as it got intently hot. "Few, last I checked, we weren't dew for a heat wave. Well, what ever." He wiped his forehead.<p>

He wanted to go back, but he felt like something was calling out to him. "I feel as if I need to do something."

He looked around and there was an intense heat wave to one side of him. He looked over in that direction and he saw a red flash of light shining in a field that was on the other side of the woods. "What is that?"

He walked over to it slowly. "Wow, I probably shouldn't be here." He said with a laugh. He walked over to the wood and he had that feeling that he should go get it again.

He walked back over to the stone and it got unbearably hot. "I would not want to be inFloridaif it is this hot here." He kept going and it got so hot, the plants around the stone started to shrivel up like it was by fire.

"Wow. Why am I doing this?" Jessie said. He got a couple feet away from the stone and every thing around him and the stone caught on fire.

"What is going on here?" He started to sound a little scared. He kept crawling for the stone for no reason. The fire started to creep closer to Jessie like it was alive.

As his hand got closer to the stone the fire crept on to his legs. He was so focused on the stone that he didn't feel it.

He grabbed the stone and the fire creped all over him. He started to wail around on his back.

The stone glowed and the fire disappeared like it was never there. All the grass was back to normal, and Jessie cloths looked like fire was never there.

"Umm," He looked around then looked at the stone. "That was the weirdest thing that has every happened to me." Hew ran back in to the woods to find his group.

* * *

><p>Scotty was still in the wood looking for his rock.<p>

"Where are you?" He asked as he looked under a branch. He kept walking and ended up at the river in the woods.

"I didn't know there was a river in the woods." He said with a grin. He dipped his hand in to the water and he saw a blue light in the water. "Cool." He said reaching for it.

As he reached for it, it started to float down stream. Just like the others he had a feeling that he should go get it.

He ran down the stream fallowing the stone. As he kept going he ended up at a waterfall.

"What the?" He looked around the whole water fall. "When did this get here?"

He looked in the bottom of the waterfall and he saw the blue light climb up the water fall. It stopped in the middle. "Ok, I should probably start going back." As he started back, He felt a shiver up his back, almost like he jumped in a pool of water.

"Ok, I need to get that rock." He said. He had no idea why, he felt like he was completely drawn to it.

He started to look around the waterfall trying to look for a way to get the stone. "This is going to be impassible."

As he walked closer to the falls, he saw that the only way to get up there was to rock climb. "Ok, I can do this."

He started to go up the side of the waterfall. It was really dangerous. Tiny rocks from above fell on his head. "Why am I doing this?" He said as he carefully whipped the rocks out of his hair.

As he was climbing, a student found the stream. Her name was Erica. "Hem, I don't remember a stream being here." She looked down the stream.

"Hey, maybe the water erosion rock is down there." She said walking down stream.

As she walked down the stream, she saw the waterfall as well. "When did the school install this?" She said with a giggle.

She was looking around and automatically she saw Scotty climbing. "Wow, he must really want an A."

As Scotty climbs his way to the top, Erica just stood there.

"I will do this" Scotty said to him self. As he got to the same height as the stone he noticed how hard the water was coming down.

He started to climb over to the stone. As he went in, the water splashed down on him.

"What is he doing?" Erica started, "If he falls he could get seriously hurt." She pointed out. She was speaking so softly that Scotty couldn't here her.

He kept going for the stone. As get got a couple feet away of the stone the water started to come down even harder. "I've almost got it." Scotty said.

As he grabbed the stone He slipped and fell with the water.

"No!" Erica yelled. She saw the rocks at the bottom and started to almost cry. She knew he was done for so she started to run back to the teacher to tell her the tragic news.

As she left the stone in Scotty's hand glowed blue. As he fell the water going with him from the water fall carried him to the land.

"Ok, I have got to tell the group what just happened to me." He said with a big grin.

**Plzzz review xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like plzz review, I really want to know what ppl think of this.**

The science teacher was waiting for all the students to come back. There was only two student missing Erica and Scotty.

"Scotty should be back any second." Jenny said.

"As well as Erica." One of her group members said.

"HELP!" Screamed Erica as she came running to the whole group.

"Calm down." Said the teacher. "What is wrong?"

Catching her breath she went to her knees almost crying and said "Scotty is in some big trouble."

"What do you mean Erica?" Angel asked walking up to her helping her up.

"I saw him falling down a waterfall." She said whimpering a little.

"What?" Said the teacher with a slight laugh.

"Umm Erica," Said Jenny, It is very impassable for a waterfall to be in the woods of are school." She said laughing a little.

"I'm serious." She said worried. "Scotty is in some big trouble."

"I am?" Scotty said walking out of the wood holding a big branch out of his face.

"Scotty!" Erica yelled. She ran up to him with joy, "Your ok!"

"Umm, yeah.." He acted confused. On his way up he decided to only tell his group about the incident. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know the waterfall incident." She said a little quietly trying to get him to mention it.

"I'm sorry, dose it looks like I've been near a waterfall?" He said turning around showing how dry he is.

"So you didn't fall down a waterfall?" She asked backing up starting to think she's crazy.

"Nope." He said walking over to his group. "So, we going to get this started?"

"Yah." Said the teacher. "You all can split up around the out side of the school and if one group feels like it they can go back in to the woods.

"We want to!" Jessie said razing his hand.

"We do?" Jenny asked looking at him. He eyes said, "Don't do want to go back in there."

Angel, realizing that she should tell them what happed to her in privet, she said, "Yeah. That would be fine."

"Ok, go ahead, I will blow my whistle that means its time to come back." He explained.

"Gat cha!" Scotty said. He didn't waist no time, he grabbed Jenny and Angel and went right in the forest. Jessie fallowing behind.

They found a nice clear spot where no one could see them.

"Oh my goodness guys." Jessie started.

"I have something I have to say." Angel said.

"I want to tell you guys something." Scotty said.

"Ok, I have nothing to say, so witch one of you wants to go first." Jenny said.

They all looked at eachother and all started to talk together, you could not understand anything they were saying.

"Guys." Jenny said, but they wouldn't stop. "GUYS!" She yelled.

They all stopped and looked at Jenny. She was the quiet one of the group. So that fact that she was yelling at them surprised them all.

"Now, what happened." She said in a calm voice.

"Now," Jessie started. "I know this will beat all or your stories." He pulled out the red stone he found.

"Woh.." Jenny said staring at the stone. "Now that is cool."

"Wait a minuet." Angel and Scotty said at the same time.

Scotty gestured for angel to go first. And she held out the yellow stone. "I have one just like that, but it's yellow."

"No way," Scotty said while pulling out the blue stone he found. "I have a blue one just like it."

As the held them close together in there hand. They all began to glow there color intensely.

Scared, Jenny grabbed Scotty's arm. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Angel said.

After a few seconds, Angel turned in to a gust of wind, Jessie went up in flames, and Scotty and Jenny were covered in water.

They diapered, where they were standing was completely empty like there was no one there.

* * *

><p>Erica was stand with her group. They were siting under a big tree by the doors where they came in.<p>

"So what did you find out about your rock?" One of her partners asked.

She just sat there. She wasn't facing the group, she was sitting to one side of the tree.

"Erica?" Another partner asked.

"Wah?" She said looking at them confused.

"What did you find out about your rock?" Said the one partner.

She had be trying to figure out what happened to Scotty and that waterfall for so long she completely forgot about the rock.

"Umm." She had that deer in head lights look.

"You didn't find the rock, did you." Said her partner.

"Im sorry, I'm still trying to figure out how Scotty fell from the waterfall and lived. Let alone be completely dry after." She went back to her thinking.

"Seriously, Erica." One Partner said.

"There was no waterfall, and Scotty did not fall from it." Said another.

"Yes he did." She looked at her group members and gave them the most serious look she had ever given. "And I will find out how he did it."

They all rolled there eyes and went back to work.

* * *

><p>There was a gust of wind and Angel appeared. In a big flame Jessie appeared. A bunch of water came up from the ground in the shape of two people and Scotty and Jenny appeared. They were in the middle of a room. In one corner it looked like there was a living room, another part had three doors in a corner, same as the corner across of it.<p>

The other corner had a computer set up; you would have to be some kind of genius to figure out how to work it.

"Where are we?" Angel asked walking in toward the living room area.

"I don't know." Jessie said walking up to the computer stuff.

Noticing that Jenny grabbed his arm, Scotty started to shake his arm so she would let go, he started to walk toward the doors. "Where do you think these doors go to?"

"I don't know." Jenny said walking over to the other doors across the room. These doors were evaluated bout three feet.

There were three doors where Scotty was, they were all in a corner, two on one side and one on the other. He tried to open the one door. But before he could some one yelled, "No! What are you doing?" A man yelled as he came down the middle of the room.

Scotty looked in statement. "Who are you?" He said as he walked up to the man.

"I am John." The man said.

"What is this place?" Angel said walking up to him as well.

"I am the creator of this place; I created everything that is here." He explained walking over the computer section where Jessie was.

"What do you want with us?" Jesse asked kind of scared.

"And how did we get here?" Scotty asked.

"It's not what we want with you." Said another person. Another person came through the door that Scotty was going to open. "Thos stone are what you are here for."

"Yeah, and that's how you got here." John said.

"Wait a minuet." Jenny said. "I don't have one of those stones."

"Yah," Scotty was putting in, but when the stones glowed you got scared and grabbed on to me. Could that have brought her too?" Scotty asked facing Angel.

"Don't ask me." She said backing up putting up her arms.

"Yes." said John, "If she grabbed you before teleportation, she would go with you."

"Oh," Jenny said. "That still dose not change the fact that you people are crazy."

"We are not crazy," The woman said.

"She is right, those gem's have power." John said trying to convince her.

"Yeah right." Jenny said crossing her arms and turning away.

"There right," Angel cut in. "When I went to get the stone."

"Gem." The woman correcting her.

"Gem" she corrected, "I felt like I needed to get it. No matter what."

"That's how I felt." Jessie cut in.

"Me too, then when I fell off the waterfall I..."

"There was really a water fall?" Jenny cut in."

"Yeah, what Erica saw was the truth."

"So you really fell in to the waterfall pool." Angel said tuneing in interested.

"Well, what she didn't see was the water caring me to the shore keeping me dry." Scotty enplaned.

"That is how you know the Gem is yours; the powers will help and protect you." John said.

"That is what happened to me," Jessie started his story. "I was looking for the rock that I was trying to look for and I ended up in that field across of the school. I saw the gem and I felt like I had to get it, just like you two. As I got to the gem, the heat intensified, so to speak. When I got it I was completely on fire. But it dissipated after a few seconds."

"As I said before." John pointed out, "helped you."

"Same type of thing happed to me." Angel started her story. "I was climbing a tree cuz I saw a yellow light at top, it looked like a rock so I was assuming it was extra credit for class. Apparently not. Anyways, I fell from there tree, as I was falling I was wailing my arms and I grabbed the gem." She held out the gem. "I'm assuming that it was knocked out when I fell."

"Yah," Jenny started. "What dose this all mean?"

"It means," the woman started. "Teas three are going to protect the world."

"What? How are we sopost to do that?" Scotty asked.

"You will use your powers that the gems give You and teas." He went in to a drawer and pulled out a box.

As he opened the box an alarm went off.

"What is going on?" Asked Angel.

"Hannah," John started, "bright it up on the screen."

"Gotcha." She wran to the computer and typed up a bunch of words and a picture came up on a screen. It was a person blowing up buildings and scaring off people.

"Who is that?" Scotty asked.

"That is Shemor." John started, "She is one of the head honchos of Teraguyist. He was freed from his resting place two days ago and I guess they have finally found him."

"Interesting." Jenny said walking over to the same computer Hannah did.

"So what do we do?" Started Jessie. "Sit here and watch the show?"

"No, definitely not." John went back to the box. He opened it and there were three watch type things in it lined up one by one. Each one had a different slot on the first part. One had a circle, another had a triangle, and the last one had a square. All of them had three buttons and a black screen. They all were an ugly gray color. "As soon as there ready, they will be a big help."

"What are they?" Asked Scotty.

"They are your gem morphers." He explained. "As soon as I get the gems in there they will morph you in to power rangers."

There was a great silence. Then Scotty broke the silence with an "ALL RIGHT!" He was excited.

"No way." Jessie said. "I have wanted to be a power ranger since I was a little kid." He said with a jump.

"Really?" Angel said. "Power rangers? They are so lame."

"Yah, people running around using powers to fight evil, totally lame." Jessie said mocking her.

"Wait, your telling me if I found one of these stones I would be a power ranger?" Jenny said with a little anger.

"Not really," Hannah started. "The gems choose who they want, Scotty, Jessie, and Angel were always meant to get the gems."

"Oh." Jenny said with a sigh.

More alarms went off. "You guys need to go out there and teach Shemor a lesson." John said. "Let me see your gems and I will get them too you as soon as possible."

One by one they handed the gems to John.

"How are we going to get there?" Scotty asked.

"The gems give you teleporting powers." Jenny explained, "Think about where you want to go and press the last button on your morpher. So, for now you will press the button and we will grab them before you go so we can get the power of the gems in it."

"So we get there and we fight her?" Jessie asked.

"Yah, pretty much." Hannah said.

"You guys ready?" John asked.

"Yah." They all said together.

"To think," Jessie started. "This morning, we were working on a school project. Now, we have powers to protect the innocent." He said with a big grin.

"This is awesome." Scotty said with a big grin as well.

"Yayyyy." Angel said non interested.

"Kay," said Hannah. "Here are your morphers, think of the street where Shemor was attacking. Then press the third button and drop the morpher so we can get it set up."

She handed them the grey morphers and they started to think of the street. They pressed the button and dropped the morpher. They all were surrounded by the same things as before and disappeared.

"So." Jenny started. "What do we do now."

"Hannah and I are going to get the morphers up and running so they will have a fighting chance." John said. "You can go over there to the couches and watch something." He pointed to the area in the room that looked like a living room.

She walked over to the couch and sat down sadly.

**If you want more review xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so any one who is reading this knows, I am not the best speller in the world, I do try my best, and spell checker dosent catch it all, so read and injoy xD**

* * *

><p>The wind, fire, and water appeared on a side walk. Scotty, Jessie, and Angel appeared as the elements began to fade.<p>

"Ok," Angel said while she got a shiver up her spine. "Am I the only one who finds that really wired?"

"Um, no." Scotty said.

"Yah, that dose feel wired." Jessie said shaking out his shirt. "I feel like there is still fire in my shirt."

Looking confused, Scotty said. "How dose that work?"

Angel looked as Scotty frustrated, "I don't know." She said with attitude.

They heard people screaming. They looked over to the sound and they all saw people running.

"Looks like we need to go over there." Scotty said pointing in that direction. He and Angel started to sprint in that direction.

"Guys!" Jessie said standing back. They both looked back at him. "Aren't we sapost to run away from the danger?"

"Jessie, not when you are trying to stop it." Angel explained.

"Good point." He said. He ran up to them and they all started to the danger.

* * *

><p>"I swore I saw a waterfall." Erica thought as she was walking down a street.<p>

She was convinced that what she saw happened. She went over it in her head over and over again. She even left school early because she couldn't think straight.

As she was thinking, she heard a huge explosion and screaming people. She looked over a corner and saw people sprinting as fast as they could to get away form something.

She stopped a woman running away. "What is going on?" She asked.

The woman, shaking with fright explained as fast as she could. "These is this woman destroying everything in her path. She can shoot 'things' out of her hands." She said.

There was another explosion and the woman couldn't stay there. "If you want to stay and watch, be my guest. I'm out of here." She started to run as fast as she could with the crowed.

She wanted to run but she couldn't. She wanted to see what was going on, so she started to sprint towered the danger.

* * *

><p>"AH HAHAHAHA!" Shemor laughed as an energy ball came flying out of her hand and hit where a bunch of people were.<p>

"HEY!" Scotty yelled. "Knock it off!" They all stopped in a line.

"Yah!" Angel yelled as well. "Your hurting innocent people."

"I'm sorry." Shemor said. "You seem to have me confused with someone who cares."

"Hem, you seem to have us confused with someone who will run." Jessie said with attitude.

"Oh, so you plan to stop me I see." She said looking surprised to see some people doing something to stop her.

"Well," Scotty said. "Your evil, were good. So yah, that's kind of the point."

"Well then" Shemor said with a grin. "Looks like I will need some assistance." She took out a bag and pulled out a hand full of seed. She through them to the ground.

"What did she just do?" Jessie asked.

"I think she's calling for back up." Angel said.

"From the ground?" Jessie asked confused.

Roots started to come up from the ground and came together in groups. They formed in to plant creatures. About a dozen of them.  
>"I guess so." Scotty said.<p>

"Seedlings!" Shemor yelled. "Get them!"

Scotty, Jessie, and Angel got in to attack position as the seedlings ran toward them.

"Lets hope John will get are morphers done soon." Scotty said.

"Very soon." Angel added.

They all ran in to battle. Hoping that the seedlings weren't so tough.

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Jenny asked. She was sitting on the couch bored out of her mind.<p>

"Ug." John said frustrated. "I just can't get this right."

"Ok." Jenny said finally doing something. "I have been sitting on that couch for ten minutes. I have asked if you wanted help and all you do is 'ug' me."

"What do you know about this kind stuff?" John asked still working on the morphers.

"Well, why don't you tell me and I will try." Jenny explained.

"Well all I know is that the gems power the morpher."

"That's it?"

"Yah, Hannah is the one who invented the morpher. But she is working on a prior project, so she asked me to do it for her."

"Well what did she tell you to do?" She asked watching him eye the gems and morpher.

"She said to put the gems in the right spot on the morpher." He said holding up a gem.

She eyed a gem and then the morpher. "Just do this." She picked up the blue gem and the morpher with the circle in it. She put the gem near the circle and it started to glow.

"You just needed to put the right gem in the right morpher." The gem changed its shape in to a perfect circle that fit in the morpher.

She grabbed the yellow one and the morpher with the triangle. She put them together and nothing happened. "See wrong combo, so here," she handed him the morpher. "Put the red one near it." She grabbed the morpher with the triangle and they fit. The gem glowed yellow and it turned in to a square that fit in to the morpher perfectly.

John put the red gem and the morpher with the triangle together and it glowed red. It turned in to a triangle and fit in the slot perfectly.

"So that's it." Jenny asked.

"Yah, there ready." He said standing up. "Feel like being useful?"

"Always." She said happily.

"Bring the morphers to the rangers." He said walking up to center of the room.

"Ok. Will I be able to get there in time?" She asked.

"Let's hope so." He motioned her to his directions. She came to him and the floor started to lift. As they were going up, Jenny just had to ask. "If Hannah created every thing what do you do."

"I never said she created everything. I create holographic stuff. She creates more on field stuff." He explained.

The ground opened and the floor came up through.

"Now go, get the morphers to them!" He yelled.

Jenny started to sprint toward the city. "Please don't be too late."

* * *

><p>Erica was running up towered the explosions, it had stopped so she thought it was ok. She still wanted to see the wreckage.<p>

When she got there she saw Scotty, Jessie, and Angel standing together in attack possession and green plant things coming after them.

"What is going on?" Erica thought.

She wanted to get a better look at things, so she started to move closer. There was a tipped table so she started to run towered it to hide. As she was running she tripped over a tipped chair. She froze in her place hopeing no one heard that.

Shemor, watching the seedlings fight the rangers, heard it. She looked over at Erica. "You want to join the party?" She asked.

"Um no I think I'm good." She said. She started to run away.

"Yah, right." Shemor said with a laugh. She started up an energy ball in her hand.

As Scotty was fighting he saw Shemor get ready to attack Erica. "No!" He yelled.

Scotty ran as fast as he could to Shemor. He tackled her as she shot the energy ball. It flew right by Erica and hit behind her. She flipped as there was an explosion behind her. She landed hard on the ground, she was knocked out.

"What is wrong with you?" Scotty said with anger.

"I just like hurting people." Shemor started. "Is that a crime?"

Scotty was very angry. "Yes!" He said with even more anger. "It is."

He started to make a fist, but before he could clench he felt water in his hand. "What the." He started. He looked at his hands and he was holding a ball of water.

"What is going on?" Shemor asked, worried.

"I have no idea." Scotty answered. "But i like it."

He looked at the ball of water. He through it right at Shemor. As it left his hands it grew. By the time it got to Shemor it was the size of her.

It hit her and she flew all the way across the street.

"Woh," Scotty said looking at his hands surprised.

"What was that?" Shemor yelled getting up.

"I have no idea." Scotty said still staring at his hands.

"No matter." She said. "I will take care of you later." She snapped her finger above her head and she disappeared.

"SCOTTY!" Jessie yelled. "A little help over here."

"Yah." He yelled. He looked at Erica. "You will be fine here right?" He asked her. "That's right, you are knocked out cold." He decided to leave her there and prey she would be ok.

He ran right back in to battle.

* * *

><p>Jenny was running through the woods. "Please don't be too late." She thought as she entered the city.<p>

Her legs grew tired, as she ran. She hoped she could make it in time.

* * *

><p>Scotty, Jessie, and Angel were fighting as hard as they could.<p>

"I am getting sick of these green things." Jessie said. Kicking one of them right in the head.

"I agree," Angel replied as she bent down and kicked one by his feet knocking him to the ground. "These things are getting on my nerve."

Scotty was really getting the hang of his water power. He made a ball of water in his hand, and when he through it spread and hit three at once. "This is a piece of cake."

"Says you." Jessie said punching one in the gut. "I wish I had a power."

"Yah," Angel said getting knocked to the ground. "Where mine?"

"I don't know." Scotty explained running over to her to help her up. "Just try."

"Well, how do you do it?" Jenny asked getting back in to attack position.

"Well," He started, "I just do it." He held out his hand and water appeared. He through the water out of his hands and a seedling was hit.

"I guess I'll try." Angel said. She held out her hand and she concentrated as hard as she could.

It started to get really windy. Some of the seedling that were getting closer flew away. "Cool." Angel said looking at her hand.

"See, told you." Scotty said smiling.

Jessie was still fighting seedlings. "Well if she can do it so can I." He held out his hand and consentrated really hard. The seedlings started to shake. Soon after a few seconds they busted in to flames and shriveled away. "Ahh," He said smiling, "That's one way of getting rid of weeds."

Angel and Scotty ran up to Jessie. "Now that's cool." Scotty said to Jessie.

"Oh, yah." Jessie said with a huge grin.

Shemor appeared, and confronted them all. "You were able to defeat my seedlings, but you will never beat me."

"Yah, I am pretty sure that won't happen." Scotty said with attitude.

"Good luck." Shemor said. She started to charge at them.

Scotty kicked her by her head but she dodged it. Jessie tried to punch her in her stomach, but she guarded it with her hand. Angel went to kick her by her feet, but she jumped. She made an energy ball and through it at them. They flew in to the air and landed on the ground hard.

"Its over!" Shemor said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want more xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Scotty, Jessie, and Angel were on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Shemor said with a laugh.

"That's a good question." Angel says as she got up.

"Where are they with are morphers?" Jessie said getting up as well.

"They will be here soon." Scotty said getting up too.

Jenny came running in, "Guys!" She yelled.

All of them including Shemor looked over to Jenny. She took out the morphers. "Here!" She yelled as she trough them toward Scotty and them. Luckily they each grabbed the right morpher.

"All right." Jessie said smiling.

"Jenny, go get Erica out of the way." He said pointing over to where Erica was laying unconscious.

She shook her head yes and ran over to her.

Scotty, Jessie, and Angel put the morphers on there wrists.

"Do you really think those little fancy watches will help?" She more said laughing.

"Lets hope," Scotty started. "Ready?" He yelled holding up his morpher.

"Ready!" Angel and Jessie yelled holding up there morphers as well.

"Gems of power, activate!" They all yelled in unison.

Scotty made a ball of water and through it in to the air. It blew up and started to rain on him. All of the rain came to him and attracted to him like mettle attracted to a magnet. All of the water turned in to a blue suit. It had white boots, the legs of the suit were just blue. It had a white belt with the shape of the Gem as the belt buckle. It had white gloves with the morpher still showing and the torso were blue with a white stripe going down the middle. Another ball of water came from above and surrounded his head. It transformed in to a helmet. It was blue, and the visor was just a line across the helmet.

There was a big tilde wave be hind him. "Ranger blue!" He yelled. "Power of water!" He made a ball of water and through it in front of him.

Jessie through is arm out and made the ground catch on fire. The fire crawled up him and turned in to his suit. The boots where white and the legs were red. The belt was white with his gem as the belt buckle. The gloves were white, the morpher was still showing, and the torso was red with a white stripe down the center of it. A fire surrounded his head and turned in to a helmet. It was red and the visor was just a line across the helmet.

There was a huge fire behind him. "Ranger red." He yelled. "Power of fire." He through fire in front of him.

Angel started to twirl her finger and a tornado in front of her. It came to her and turned in to her suit. The boots were white and the pants were yellow. There was a white belt and the belt buckle was her gem. There were white gloves, her morpher was still showing, and the torso was yellow with a white stripe down the middle. Wind surrounded her head and a helmet appeared. It was yellow and the visor was just a line across the helmet.

There was a wind storm be hind her. "Ranger yellow." She yelled. "Power of wind." She pout her hand in front of her and there was a big gust of wind.

"Power rangers!" They all yelled in unison. "Gems of power!" They all got in attack position and there was a big explosion behind them all.

"Really?" Shemor said laughing. "You think those colorful costumes well help you?"

"I sure do." Scotty said.

"Lets do this." Jessie said, he was really excited.

"Oh yah," Angel said. "I can feel the power." She was really enjoying it.

"Well, lets get this over with, I got a city to destroy." Shemor said getting in attack position.

The rangers charged in to battle once again.

Jenny was over by Erica, she was totally passed out. So jenny dragged her out of the way of the fight. She way being careful not to hurt her while she dragged her.

Jessie went at Shemor with a kick in the face, he was moving faster so he clocked her right in the face.

Angel bent down and kicked her by her feet. Shemor fell right to the ground.

Scotty jumped up and elbowed her right in the stomach.

She got up in shock. "How?" She asked. "Well lets see you do agents my monster!" She yelled with her arms in the air. There was some wind and a monster appeared.

"Ah hahahaha." Shemor more laughed. She disappeared and all there was, was the rangers, and the monster.

It was tall and thin. It was purple with big feet. It was wearing an army shirt and army baggy pants. The boots it was wearing was huge.

"What is that thing?" Angel asked.

"Me?" It asked. "I am Warmar. Shemor left me to destroy you."

"This guy?" Jessie said with a laugh. "It's thin, tall, and purple."

"That dose not matter, I will destroy you no matter how tall, thin, or purple I am." He got in attack position.

"Ok..." Scotty said. "I cant believe this guy thinks he can beat us." He said to the other rangers.

The were about to charge in to another battle when they heard John's voice. "Rangers!" They heard.

"What?" They all said in confusion looking around.

"Its John!" Scotty looked at his morpher, he heard it from there.

"John, we read you loud and clear." He looked over to the other rangers, "I have always wanted to see that." He said with a laugh.

"Yah, nice," John started. He was monitoring the battle from the computer section of the base. "You guys can use your powers to make weapons appear. Hannah created then to where you can call them with your powers. Give it a try! John out... I've always wanted to say that." He said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha," Scotty started. "I will go first."

He made a ball of water and held it in front of him with two hands. He separated his hands and the ball of water started to move around forming an arrow. He grabbed it as it fell to his hand. "Cool." He said. "An aqua bow." He smiled.

Angel held out her hand and wind started to appeared. It got cloudy, and a staff appeared. She grabbed it at it fell to her hand. "Sweet," She said as she looked at it in aw. "A wind staff."

Jessie made a fist and fire started to go up from his fist. It faded away to show a sword. "A fire sword." He said. "Now that is cool." He was holding it up by his face getting ready to charge.

They all took there weapons, and charged after Warmar.

Jenny was sitting a safe distance watching the fight. "That is so not cool, maybe if I went for one of the hard stones I could of been a ranger." She thought to her self as she watched the fight.

Angel was hitting Warmar with the staff. She backed up and started to spin it in front of her. It made a huge wind storm and Warmar flew in to a building. "Nice" She said.

Scotty held out his hand and an arrow appeared out of water. He got ready, he aimed, and he fired. It glowed as it flew through the air. It hit Warmar and it was like a tilde wave hit him. "Sweet." He said looking at it.

Jessie charged too the monster, as he did the sword started to glow red, and it busted in flames. As he sliced Warmar, there was a big explosion. "That's what I'm talking about." He said doing a little dance.

Warmar was struggling to get up from the ground. "This is not the last you will see me power rangers." Warmar disappeared with a swirl.

"Oh yah!" Jessie said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Angel yelled excited.

"Erica." Scotty said looking around worried.

They all started to look around for Erica and Jenny to make sure they are ok. "There!" Jessie yelled pointing at them.

They all ran over to them to make sure that were ok.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked Jenny, who was propping up Erica.

"Yah," Jenny said, laying Erica up agents a building. "That was amazing!" She blurted.

"Yah, we know." Jessie said like he was a hot shot.

Erica started to regain conciseness. "Wah?" She questioned, as she rubbed her head. Her vision was blurry, but as it cleared up, it focused on the rangers. "Oh my goodness." She stood up shocked. "Are you guys power rangers?"

"Um," Scotty hesitated, "Yes." He looked at him self up and down. "I guess we are."

"Cool." Erica said.

There was a beep. "Rangers come in."

"Rangers here." Scotty said talking in to his morpher.

"The threat inset over yet, you need to came back a quickly as possible"

"We are on are way." Scotty said.

They all got ready to go, "Thanks." Erica said.

"No problem." Angel said. The elements appeared around them and they were gone..

"So." Jenny said acwardly. "That was fun." She got up and brushed her self off.

"Thanks for your help too." Erica said doing the same thing. She was thinking about it. "Ya know." She started, looking at Jenny. "The blue ranger sounded familiar."

Jenny quickly realized she was thinking of Scotty and thought of something quick. She faked a phone call. "Hello?" She asked in to the phone. "Oh, hey Scotty." She faked.

Erica was looking at her, she bought it completely.

"Yah, I can meet you there now." She hung up. "That was Scotty."

"Ah, that's funny, I was thinking the blue ranger was him, but now I know he's not, he would never miss out on meeting someone, and the blue ranger just left to there layer." She sighed.

"Yah." Jenny said. "Well, bye." She started to walk away. "Feel better." She said looking back.

"Thanks." Erica said. She walked the opposite direction wondering who the blue ranger was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it's been forever. But, I'm sure all you power ranger fans have tried to make uniforms, it is really hard. Tried my best, but yeah, it didnt come out that well, but it came out xD Plzz review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty, Jessie, and Angel all were at the layer.

"Few," Jessie sighed. He took off his helmet. "That was a close one."

"Witch part?" Angel asked taking off hers as well. "The part where we were on the ground? Or the part where we were on the ground?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well." Scotty took of his helmet too. "At least he is gone."

John walked over clapping. "Good job rangers."

"Thanks." Scotty said pumped.

"Well, we have not seen the last of Warmar, but till then I want to show you round my layer." He looked at them and saw they had there suits on. "Say power down."

"Power down." They all said in unison. Scotty's suit disappeared in bubbles. Jessie in flames. Angel in a tornado.

"Cool," Angel said. "I am so rethinking this ranger thing, its awesome." She was pumped too.

"Good too here that." John said walking over to the couch. "I am just going to give u a little tour of the layer. This is the living area. You can sit and relax, we have cable T.V." He pointed to the T.V.

"Nice." Jessie said.

"Yah." John said. He walked over to the corner with three doors. "Over here we have three doors." He pointed to the first one. "This one is off limits. Hannah dose most of her works in there, she designs weapons, like the ones you just used."

"Now that is awesome." Scotty said with a big grin.

The door opened and Hannah's head popped out. "Yeah, thanks." She thanked Scotty. "Just wanted to clarify this is off limits. This is my area, John's not even allowed in here."

"Yeah, yeah," John said annoyed. "Get back to work."

Hannah stuck out her tong and popped back in shutting the door.

"Any ways." He walked over to the next door. "This room, it's a quiet room."

"Quiet room?" Angel asked.

"Trust me," John was serious. "With every thing that happens here, a quiet room is very necessary."

"I see." Angel said.

"And the last room, witch is my favorite. Is the virtual room." He opened the door and it was just a room.

The walls were lined with green symbols, it looked like an alien was bored and wrote a story in alien language.

"What dose it do?" Jessie asked.

"Well, thanks to my holographic technology, this room can be anything." He walked over to a key bored on the wall. "It is voice activated, but that is to close the hologram, all you have to say is, "End hologram." He pointed out. He typed in something and the room made a bright light.

They were all standing on a deserted island.

"Ok," Scotty started. "I know where I am coming for my next vacation."

They all started to spread out looking through the island.

"This is amazing." Angel said. She bent down and grabbed sand. It ran through her fingers just like real sand would. "And this is so realistic. " She said looking at John.

"Yah, its pretty cool isn't it." He said looking proudly at his work.

"Cool" Jessie asked with a laugh. "This is so real I feel like I'm going to get a sun burn." He blocked the sun from his eyes.

"Yah, I wouldn't stay out too long." He looked up and said, "End Hologram." There was a bright light and they were back in the room.  
>"Yah, my favorite room." They all walked out. He led them to the computers. "And this is where I monitor the city and work on my kind of projects."<p>

"What kind of projects do you work on?" Jessie asked.

"I mainly focus on stuff like holograms. The hologram room was all me." She said with a big grin. "I am even working on holographic communication through your morphers."

"Nice." Scotty said looking at his morpher.

John sat in a chair and started to type.

Angle was looking around and noticed three hatches in the opposite corner of the doors. "What are those hatches for?" She pointed to them.

John looked over there. "Thos are exit hatches." He explained. "They are for emergencies. Like if the place is under attack and we need a quick get away. Or if the teleportation system is down."

"Oh." She said.

"Ok." John said as he slid in his chair to another set of keyboards. "Warmar." A picture of Warmar came up on a computer screen above John. "This little guy is, well, in other wards, pathetic."

"Well." Jessie started. "Shemor really underestimated us, didn't she."

"Yup." John said. He clicked a button and the picture disappeared. "The next time you see him, combine your weapons and you should beat him."

"Sweet." Jessie said. He rubbed his hands together and looked at the T.V. "Looks like till then, I need something to pass the time." He ran over and flipped on the couch.

"Yah, I would like some please and quiet for a nap." Angel walked over to the quiet room and went in.

"Well." Scotty said. "I would go in to the virtual room, but I don't want to over do my stay." He looked at John with his arms crossed.

"Go ahead. This is like your guy's home now too." John said going back to the computers.

"Awesome!" Scotty yelled. He ran to the virtual room and went in.

"This is going to be a lot of work." John said.

* * *

><p>"Shemor!" Teraguyist yelled. Teraguyist was pretty ugly, he was tall and had a red armor type body. His face, well he had one only a mother could love.<p>

"Yes master." Shemor asked as she walked in to the cavern slowly.

"Why?" He asked nice and calmly. "Why have you not destroyed that city?" His calm voice turned very, very angry. "I asked you to destroy it and it still stands! Why?"

"Well... umm.. You see sir-" She started.

"No excuses! If I-" He yelled furiously.

"But sir!" She started to stand up for her self.

He looked at her with raging. He angrily walked up to her and got in her face. "You dare interrupted me!"

"But sir!" She backed up. "The power rangers stopped me sir."

He looked less angry and more curious. "Power ranger?"

"Yes." She explained. "I was in the middle of blowing up the city when they interpreted me."

"Hemm." He started to think. "I have heard of theas, power rangers. They don't stop till there job is done."

"What dose that mean for us?" Shemor asked.

He looked at her and was, an evil happy. "Looks like we are going to have a pretty big obstacle in are way."

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked.

"Looks like we are going to have to do some tougher stuff than we have in the past." He started to laugh evilly.

* * *

><p>Jenny was walking down the street toward the woods.<p>

"Wow," she said to herself. "My lab partners are power rangers." She thought that was so cool.

Then she realized that she missed a good chunk of school.

"Oh shoot." She started to bullet toward the layer.

She ran through a bunch of trees. Ducking, dodging, and avoiding branches is what she did as she approached the spot where she thought the layer hatch door was.

She was pretty sure it was there, then again she wasn't. The woods all looked the same to her.

She started to wander the woods, trying to find the hatch. But no luck.

After a good ten minutes of looking, she heard Scotty's voice. "Jenny!" She turned the direction she heard it from and saw Scotty waving her in his direction.

"Scotty!" She yelled as she started to run towered him. "Dude." She said as she approached him.

"Yah, I know. That was amazing." He said walking over to a switch.

"No, first of all." She started to say as she caught her breath. "How did you know I was lost?"

"Well," he led her to a place in the trees and the ground started to go down. "John has cameras all over the place. The city, out side the city, and even around the woods. He saw you and started to laugh so when I saw you wandering I thought I should come and get you."

"Thanks." She thanked him nicely. "Now second," She started to say as the platform got to the ground of the layer. "What about school." She said looking around.

"Oh no!" Jessie said as his head popped out from the couch.

"Yah," Jenny pointed out, "We missed a pretty good chunk of the day."

"What do we do?" Scotty asked.

"Yah, if my parents find out I skipped they will have my head." Jessie said worried. "I don't even think they would believe me if I told them I saved the city."

"Yeah, my parents can be pretty strict." Jenny said. "So what do we do?"

"You," John yelled from his computers. "Do nothing. I have called the school and told them you had a 'Family emergency.'"  
>"For all of us?" Jessie asked.<p>

"At the same time?" Jenny asked as well.

"Yah, I had a hard time working around that. But, I did say you guys will be there tomorrow."

"Ok." Jenny said relieved. She looked around and noticed that Angel wasn't there. "Where's Angel?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, she's just in the quiet room." Scotty explained.

"Quiet room?" Jenny asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," John explained. "With every thing that happens here, a quiet room is a good idea."

There was a huge boom and smoke came out of Hannah's working room. She walked out, and black smoke came out with her. She was coughing as well.

"Are you ok?" John asked walking up to her.

"Yeah." She said with a cough. "Little explosion, no big deal."

"Why don't you go get all washed up." John said walking here over to a door by the T.V.

"Good idea." She said as she opened the door.

"Looks like a quiet room is a pretty good idea after all." Jenny said with a laugh. "Well..." She said as she walked over to the couch. "Guess I will sit here and watch some T.V till I'm needed."

"Ahh." Jessie said, "I'm with yah." He said plopping down next to her.

"Ug," Scotty said, "You two are so lazy." He walked over to the virtual room. "I will be in here getting some exercise, or something."  
>"Yeah, yeah." Jessie and Jenny said in unison.<p>

Scotty rolled his eyes and walked in the virtual room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada xD Wrote this one pretty quick for my standers lol. Well, enjoy!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Scotty sat there in the virtual room. It was set on the island. He was really amazed on how realistic it was. He was able to run his fingers through the sand that was under him. Even his short dirty blond hair was moving in the wind. His blue eyes were even bluer with the sun shining on them. Even when he stood by a palm tree he was able to look up at it. He tried to reach for a coconut, but he fact that he was five foot nine didn't help him.

"I think this might be a little to realistic." He said with a laugh.

He sat back down on the sand. He was mulling the fact that he was a power ranger. He couldn't believe the face that a stone trusted him with some powerful stuff. He couldn't believe that he was thinking of a stone as a if it could think.

He looked at the morpher on his wrist. He looked at the blue circle stone, "Why me?" He asked it. "Why would you trust me with something so powerful?" The stone just sat there. "Yeah, look at me." He stood up talking to the stone. "I'm talking to a stone. Not like that crazy or anything."

He plopped back down. "Well, if you trust me." He looked at the water. "I guess i will have no choice but to try." He thought about what he did with the water when he fought Shemor.

He stood up and walked toward the water. He started to move his hand like he was going to control the water, but nothing happened. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder, but nothing.

As he was doing that the hologram ended and Hannah walked in.

He put his hand down in a startle. "How'd you?"

"Yeah, This room isn't a very privet room." She said with a laugh.

She walked over to Scotty. She had long Brown hair, but it was put up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white shirt and nice jeans. She was defiantly in her early 20's.

"U never really introduced myself." He held out his had. "My name is Scotty."

She shook his hand with power. "My name is Hannah."

The hologram popped back up and they were both standing on the island.

"So what's up with tease stones?" Scotty asked looking out to the water.

"Im not exactly sure." She started. "John found the stones."

"Where did he find them?" Scotty asked sitting down in the sand to get comfortable for Hannah to tell him a story.

"Well." She started sitting down next to him. "He said he was hiking in the woods one day and he found a box. It had writing on it that looked ancient. This all took place around our senior year in high school. He brought the box to my house as soon as he found it. I had no idea what it was, It wouldn't open so it was hard to figure out. He traced the writing back to some old Japanese heritage."

"How long did it take to translate the writing?" Scotty asked.

"Well, being are senior year in high school we had so much work to do. It was like a side project at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Yeah, one night the box just opened. We had no idea how, but it oped."

"So The stones were in it."

"Yeah, There were also lots of drawings. One of the first ones were using the elements to fight dark figures. Behind those pictures were Teraguyist, he was leading an army in to a fight between the three worriers. Behind that, it showed the three worriers combining their powers to defeat Teraguyist. But that only sent him in to a deep hibernation state. The three worriers put there powers in to three gems and hid the box underground. It was set to appear a few years before Taraguyist awaken."

"Probably so the gems could find the new three worriers, that way they could train."

"Yeah, we have been trying to find the three worriers for over five years. But in the process of trying to find the worriers, John and I got bored. We started to do some research, John came across a power ranger article. It was about the first ones, Mighty Morphing, to one of the few resents, Mystic force."

"I've heard of them." Scotty remembered. "They were the ones that had a base in a huge tree and flew around on broom sticks."

"Yup, those are the ones." Hannah said with a slight laugh. "But anyway. John started to fool around with the gems and there powers. He was able to harness the power and get a slot for the three gems on the morphing grid. So I started to fiddle with The power so you can have weapons."

"What about that whole water using I did out there."

"Ah, u were using your power. You have the power over water, you can do almost anything with it."

"That's so cool." Scotty said looking at his hands in amazement.

"When you need them, they will be right there for you to use."

"I just tried to use them a few minuets ago and they didn't work." He said with a sigh.

"They will be ready for you to use for fun when they feel that you can handle it." Hannah explained.

"Do the powers have a sense of mind?" Scotty asked seriously.

"Im not exactly sure, but I think the spirits of the three worriers are watching over the gems so the can unlock different powers or moves that you can do when they feel you are ready."

"Great, sounds like a lot of work.." Scotty said with a slight laugh.

"Yup, being a ranger not going to be an easy task." She looked at her watch. "Ah, my break is over. End hologram." The hologram ended and she walked toward the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go tell Jessie, Jenny, and Angel the story." He said while they walked out of the room.

"I'm working on a way to hide the morphers on your wrist." She said walking in to her room.

"If you could make it so they're not grey ether, that would be great." Scotty said with a smile.

"I'll see what i can do." She walked in to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Jenny, Jessie." Scotty said in there direction.

"Yeah?" They said as they looked at him.

"Got some info for you guys and Angel. Come on." He waved them in his direction and walked in the quiet room where Angel was. They fallowed him and Scotty started to enplane the story to them.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Taraguyist's voice echoed throughout there layer.<p>

"Im sorry!" Warmar was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"WE will get them next time!" Shemor said trying to cheer him up.

Teraguyist paced. "I have never fought these types of worriers before."

"I know." Shemor said.

"I can beat them!" Warmar said while he did a kick in the air.

"Something tells me that your are not going to beat these worriers." Teraguyist walked over to wall. It was lined with shelves that had boxes on them. "This is my wall of weapons and powers." He pulled out a red box. "This will help you beat them." He opened it and pulled out a small hammer.

"A small hammer?" Warmar asked.

"It's not just a small hammer," Teraguyist threw the hammer to Warmar and it grew. "It will help you defeat them. Slam it on the ground and it will cause mass destruction."

"This is going to be great!" Warmar yelled with excitement. He slammed the hammer and the whole layer shook,

"Knock it off!" Shemor yelled. "You'll bring down the whole place."

Warmar ran off with the hammer to practice with it in a safe place.

"Do you think he can do it?" Shemor asked.

Teraguyist sat in a big chair that was there. "I dont know.."

* * *

><p>Erica sat on the deck in her back yard. Her mind was running wild. She was still freaking out by the whole Scotty falling from a waterfall thing, but now she had other things to worry about. She was right in the middle of a fight between a monster and the Power Rangers. She believes that they are new rangers, she has never see those kind before. She can recall the Mystic Force, Dino Thunder, Zeo, and even the Mighty Morphin. But she had never heard of these guys.<p>

"Erica, sweaty?" He mom said through the screen door. "Are you OK? You have been sitting out here for hours.." She sounded really concerned.

"Yes mom." She sounded calm but really freaked. "Ill be fine."

"Are your sure?"

"Yeah." She sounded a little more with it that time.

"Well, dinner is on the table when you are ready for it." She walked away concerned.

As she walked away she passed her son, Mark. He was a year younger that Erica, and Erica was fifteen. "Can you do me a favor Mark?" She asked him.

"Yeah mom." He was just coming from the kitchen, he had a plate of sandwiches.

"Can you check on your sister." See was very serious. "She has been acting very.. Strange, since she came home this afternoon."

"Fine." He said with a mouth full of turkey sandwich.

Erica was still sitting down. Her long, blonde, curly hair was blowing in the breeze. He bright blue eyes looked troubled.

"Are you OK Sis?" Mark asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know.." She sounded as troubled as he eyes looked.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked handing her a sandwich. His short dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as well. He green eyes told Erica that she could trust her little brother.

"I'm not going to lie." She looked in the door to make sure her mom wasn't listening. "I saw Scotty fall from a waterfall in the woods just outside of the school."

There was a silence for a few minuets.

"Umm." He was trying so hard not to laugh. "OK.."

"Yeah, then I was in the middle of a battle between a monster and the Power Rangers.." She sounded sad.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell out of chair and was on the ground laughing. "YOU! WATERFALL! POWER RANGERS!" Erica felt like a lump of clay. He settled down and sat back down. He whipped a tear of off his eye. "I tried not to laugh when you said waterfall in the woods. But Power Rangers set me off."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me.." She ate her sandwich as she walked away. Her brother was still geeking out.

As she went to her room, she made a few goals. It was almost summer and by the end of it she wanted to find out how Scotty fell off of that waterfall, and who those rangers were. She knew she had heard those voices somewhere before.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if people are still reading this.. I know I haven't updated in <em>FOREVER, <em>but this is what I came up with.. Now that summer has entered I will try my best to update more often. If you are still reading I say thanks. Criticism is very well taken, don't be afraid to. I am open to an suggestions to the story line too :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review. I will take any suggestions on monsters! I will give shout outs for any one who helps xD**

* * *

><p>Jenny, Angel, and Jessie were taking a moment of silence. Scotty just explained to the three of them about the whole three worriers deal.<p>

"Theirs no forth one?" Jenny said with a slight laugh and smile.

"She didn't mention anything about it." Scotty said.

"Ohh." Jenny said with a slight sigh.

"So," Angel started, "We get powers."

"Like the ones we used today?" Jessie cut in.

"Yeah. But we wont be able to use them at will until the worrier spirits think were ready." Scotty explained.

"Great. I'm never going to feel like I have a personal moment ever again." Angel said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I need to get home." Jessie said getting up.

"Yeah, I have a end of the year project due for Global. So I should get going to." Scotty enplaned.

"Ill go tell John we are getting ready to go." Angel said.

"Bye." Jessie had a huge grin on his face as he his the button on his morpher. He went up in flames and disappeared.

"Bye!" Scotty had the same smile. He hit the button and went up in water.

"Angel, do you think you can give me a lift home when your done?" Jenny asked. "Not like I have any fancy teleporting power."

"Yeah, all my home work is done because I do it." Angel said with a laugh.

"Right!" Jenny laughed.

* * *

><p>Yesterday was a very productive day for Scotty, Jessie, and Angel. In one day, their whole life changed. They were people that you would only hear about in the news paper, of in a book. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine they would be saving the world.<p>

Jenny of corse felt left out. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Her friends were Power Rangers, and what was she? She was the person who knew and can't tell anyone. What a title.

They were sitting in Science, again. They felt the same, kids sitting in Science class waiting for the teacher to give instruction. The only difference from yesterday is that Scotty, Jessie, and Angel had these huge chunk of metal on their wrists. Scotty still thought Hannah had to do something about that.

"OK class." The Teacher started. "Now that everyone has there rock sample lab in, we can take the test now."

Yup, just another day of school.

"Come on Warmar!" Yelled Shemor. "You have been practicing with that thing forever!"

She was standing on a big rock by the beach, Warmar was practicing with his hammer.

"I know, but I don't think I am ready!" He yelled as he did a spin hit with his hammer.

"Yes you are!"

"I am not going up agents this rangers till I know I can beat them, I want to make Teraguyist proud." He hit a bolder and left a dent it.

"I think your ready." She said looking at the dent.

"I need more practice." He ran toward the layer so he can get some plan to practice on.

Shemor stood there. She knew that no matter how hard Warmar practices, he will nave be able to beat the rangers. They were to strong, she has never came upon people with such power.

She rubbed her chin as she thought. She had a human face, it was full of makeup to make her look "beautiful". She was in a full armer that looked like a plant. He fingers had claws on them, they looked very dangerous. She was thinking of a plan to best the rangers.

"I know Warmar can beat them." She tough out loud. She started to pace. "Together, they were pretty powerful. But if I can take out one before Warmar can get ganged up on, they won't have a third to fight with them." She laughed as she walks away. She knew this plan was going to work.

Jessie just got out of school, he was walking home alone. He walked at a steady pace, he was in no hurry to get home quickly. He knew that Warmar would attack one of these days, and he didn't want to be home when it happened.

He looked at his morpher with his green eyes. His long face seemed to be longer as his short dirty blonde hair rustled through the wind.

He still couldn't believe he was a Power Ranger. He has read about them for ever. He couldn't believe he was part of the next generation of rangers. All he wondered was if people will find out it is him in the end.

He was almost to his house, he took an ally because the notice of the busy street was giving him a headache.

"Jessie!" He head from his morpher.

"Scotty?" He asked talking in to it. He looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Yeah! Jessie, you have to get down town now, Warmar is on a rampage."

"I'm on my way." He started to run down town when Shemor intercepted him.

"Hello, Red Ranger." She was standing a the end of the ally a few years away from him.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" She walked toward him slowly. "I need some entertainment."

"Thanks for thinking or me, but I'm not a movie theater." He got in the fighting position. "But.. I am a fortune teller, I see you loosing!"

"Hahah!" Shemor laughed. She reached in a bag she had and pulled out a hand full of seed. She through them to the ground.

"Not these thing again.." As he said that. Seedlings started to grow from the ground.

"Yes." Shemor said. She walked over to a dumpster and sat down. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Half a dozen Seedlings came from the ground. They were hideous, just like before. They were human shape, but full of weeds. They didn't even have faces.

One charged toward Jessie. He quickly reacted and flipped him over his shoulder. But another one charged at his side and slammed him to the ground. Luckily his back pack cushioned his fall.

"OK," He slipped off his back pack and tossed it to the side. "I don't have time for you guys crap."

He charged toward one of the Seedlings, he shoulder hit it and it flew right in to one of the buildings the ally was making. It dissolved in to a pile of seed.

Shemor just sat there filing her claws. She didn't think one Seedling down would effect anything.

Two charged behind him and grabbed him. The other three took turns punching him in the stomach.

"Finnish him!" Shemor yelled over to them still checking her claws.

The three Seedling were going to charge at once. But something happened.

"I don't think so." Jessie put his palms on the Seelings, that were holding him, chest's. He closed his eyes and they caught on fire. With no time for them to react, a pile of ash replaced the places where they once stood.

The other seedling looked at the ashes of their called comrades wither there faceless faces. They looked up at Jessie who's eyes oped once they looked up. His greed eyes looked like they were on fire. They ran as fast as they could.

Scotty threw a fire ball at the one who was falling behind. On impact it turned to ashes.

One Seedling passed Shemor and she looked up. "Done yet?" Another one passed her and it was hit. As the ashes hit the ground she looked shocked. "Guess not." She looked over to Jessie and you could see the heat around him. "Maybe I didn't think this through all the way."

"Nope." Jessie threw a fire ball at her and before it hit her she disappeared Ina shimmer. So it flew past her and hit the last Seedling.

When everything was done, Jessie calmed down. The heat that was around him cooled off. "Woh," He looked at his hands. "Guess I'm a fortune teller after all." He said with a smile. He ran over and grabbed his bag. "She owes me a tip.." He laughed at himself and ran toward down town.

* * *

><p>Erica was siting on her couch flipping through channels on the T.V.<p>

"Did you do your homework?" Yelled her mom from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did it in school during study hall!" She yelled back.

"OK, make sure your brother dose his! Dinner will be ready in an hour!"

"K mom!" as she yelled that, Mark sat right next to her. He looked at her with bug eyes. "You didn't do it did you?"

"Nope." He took the remote from her as started flipping him self.

"Well." She got up and started to walk away. "Don't blame me if you have to repeat a grade."

"Yeah." He hit the channel up button on the remote and the news came on.

"A big purple monster named Warmar is attacking Down Town Ground View."

"Woh! Erica, look at this!" He called to her.

She came walking in and saw the picture of Warmar. Shemor was standing right besides him. "That's the chick that knocked me out!" She sat on the couch an listed to the news man.

"Sources tell me that a group of three worriers fought them off last time. They they were in colorful uniforms." He squinted at the screen. "Dis I read that right? Just a moment folks." A woman with a head set came on screen and whispered something in his ear. "Really?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." She said back.

"Oh my folks." The lady walked of the screen and the news man was talking to the camera again. "It has just be confirmed that the Power Rangers are hear in Ground View!"

There seemed to be an up roar at the news station. They cut to commercial.

Mark was sitting there with his mouth wide open.

After a few second Erica punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww." He rubbed his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for laughing historically when I said I met the rangers." She stood up and went to the closet to get her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked still rubbing his shoulder.

"Down town!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

Mark just sat there in shock.

His mom came from the kitchen whipping her hands with a wash cloth. "Where did your sister go?" She asked.

"Down town.." He sounded stunned.

"Oh, ok." She walked back in to the kitchen.

Mark just sat there shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't posted in forever, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing! I have about the next few already written, but I'm going to wait awhile before I post them. Not going to abandon this, tho I know some people probably think I have. Still take criticism very well, and open to any suggestions, literally any. I do all of my writing on my iPad and my phone so all mistakes don't get caught. Plan on getting a computer to do all of this on over the summer. Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>There was a huge slam and Scotty and Angel flew in to the air and hit the ground.<p>

"Wow," Said Angel, "He has gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought.." She was rubbing her knee.

"It's that hammer.." Scotty said rubbing his head.

"Let's take this to the next level!" Angel said standing up strong.

"Right!" Scotty said doing the same.

"You will never beat me Rangers!" Warmar yelled slamming his hammer again.

"Gems of power, activate!" they both yelled. Scotty was covered in water, when it disappeared he was in his blue ranger suit. Angel was surrounded by a wind storm that you couldn't see through, when it disappeared she was in her yellow ranger suit.

They both were in the air because of the hammer slam, but this time they landed safe.

"Try again." Scotty said with a laugh.

"Don't mess with me Rangers, I will destroy you!" He yelled. He threw the hammer and it spun right toward Scotty.

Scotty jumped in to the air and jumped off the hammer. It hit the ground and flew back to Warmar.

He held it by the hammer and the handle shot little pebbles at Angel.

Angel did a cartwheel to th side and dodged them.

"Aqua Bow." Scotty made a ball of water and did what he did last time. He made an arrow and aimed for his feet. When he shot it, it split in to two another arrow and hit each foot. He fell over he let go of his hammer.

"Wind staff." Angel made her wind staff. She started to spin it and a gust of wind moved Warmar and his hammer in to different directions.

"Good job Ang." Scotty said.

"Don't you dare call me that, My name is Angel." She snapped back.

"Ok." He said backing off.

Warmar was grabbing for his hammer. He reached and it came back to him by itself.  
>"Fail." Scotty mumbled.<p>

"You think you can separate me from my weapon!" Warmar said getting up. "Think again."

"There has to be away to get him separated from that hammer." Angel said with frustration.

"Maybe I can help." They herd Jessie from the side.

He jumped in to the battle, all morphed up. He ran right in between them.

"It's about time!" Scotty yelled.

"Sorry, Shemor paid me a little visit." Jessie explained.

"I, am, so sorry." Angel sounded so disgusted.

"It's fine, learned that I have a lot of fire power in me." Jessie said with a laugh.

"Well lets do this." Scotty said determined.

They all got in to there fighting position. Scotty was holding his bow, Angel had he staff, and Jessie had his sword.

"Oohh," Warmar said mockingly, "I am so scared."

"Well you should be." Jessie said. He looked to Scotty and Angel. "What do you guys think we should try?"

"Maybe we should just keep trying to hit it with our weapons." Scotty suggested.

Jessie threw his sword in the air and Scotty threw his bow. The sword placed like it was going to be shot from the bow. Angel threw her staff and it broke in too two. It went on both ends of the bow ready to fire.

The weapon fell from the sky and right in to Jessie's hands.

"Ready?!" Jessie yelled.

"Ready!" Angel and Scotty yelled in unison.

"You really think that thing will work?" Warmar yelled.

"Let's find out." Jessie said. "Fire!"

The sword was shot along with two energy balls from the staffs. The two energy balls twirled around the sword then fused with it. It was glowing with power.

Warmar went to hit it with the hammer but the blast broke it. And hit him. There was a huge explosion.

"Noooooo!" Warmar fell on to his knees and then to the ground.

Scotty's sword fell in the cement in front of him and disappeared in flames.

* * *

><p>"Great job guys!" John said.<p>

"You guys did amazing!" Hannah is so excited that her weapon worked. "I can't believe it worked!"

"I was amazing!" Scotty blurted.

"It was scary at first, but when he blew up." Angle gave a huge gasp of excitement. "What a rush!"

"It's unbelievable!" Jessie was so excited.

"You guys don't even know." John explained. "I do have to mention, it will get harder."

"Well duh." Scotty said with an obvious tune.

"No really." Hannah continued. "There are going to be times where you guys will fail."

"Yeah, but then we get back up and fight!" Jessie said punching air.

"Yeah." Angle kicked air.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are prepared for this." John said.

"John. We are."Scotty started. "We are rangers, and proud." He put his hand in between Angle and Jessie. "Rangers."

They looked at each other. "Rangers." They both said and put there hands in.

They threw there hands in the air and yelled "Ranges!"

* * *

><p>"It a marvelous defeat for the Power Rangers." Said the news reporter.<p>

Erica was sitting on the couch looking very aggravated.

Her mom walked in. She saw that she looked frustrated. "Are you ok hunney?" She sat down next to her.

"No." She stated. "I missed them."

"Who dear?" She asked puzzled.

"The Power Rangers." She pointed to the T.V.

There was a short clip of the blue ranger making his bow.

"No way." She looked at the T.V. "There are rangers her in Grand View?"

"Yeah, and I met them." Erica explained.

"Really? Are you ok? We're you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No. I was just knocked out. I only got to talk to them for a few seconds." She seemed disappointed.

"Really! Are you sure your ok?" She rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'll live." She moved her hand away.

"Well I'm glad your ok hunney." She kissed her head and have her a hug.

"Yeah." She was going to try to spot them again the next time there was an attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so excited, I am like 2 chapters ahead and I can't wait to post it! As always I take criticism very well and I'm open to any suggestion you guys may have! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Jenny was sitting there in the park. She was thinking about what has happened. There are Power Rangers here in Grand View, and she knew who they are. That's huge. She was really privileged that they trust her with that secret, and that they didn't. Wipe her memory or anything.<p>

She was twirling her semi long hair dark in her fingers. Her green eyes were looking up thinking about things. She had a long face with a short nose.

She was just sitting on park bench when Angle came up.

"Hey." She popped a squat next to her. She pushed her brown hair back behind her ear.

"Hey." She said back kind of distantly.

"So.." Angle started. "Have you chose a book yet for your book report?" She tried to keep the conversation away from the rangers.

"Yeah. I think I might go with 'The Disappeared."

"Ah, I'm going with Maximum Ride." There was a moment of silence. "What's yours about?" She asked trying to break it.

"Eh, just about some girl who's brother was taken. I chose it cuz it was short and simple. What about yours?"

"Mine is about bird kids that can fly. I chose it cuz.." She stopped mid sentience.

Jenny sighed.

"Look, just because you weren't chosen doesn't mean your not important." She tried to make her feel better.

"Come on. You have the power over wind, it even effected the book you chose for your English project." She sighed. "I'm not important like you three."

"You know what." She grabbed her shoulder and Jenny looked at her. "Come with me. We're gonna see if Hannah or John can find something for you to help out with."

"Really?" Jenny was so happy. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hannah can have you test the weapons, or John can have some help with the computers." She seemed optimistic.

"Cool deal." Jenny felt a little better.

"Hold on." Jenny grabbed Angle's arm and Angle hit the transport button. They both disappeared in a gust of wind.

Scotty was sitting on the couch by the T.V. Jessie was Watching a movie. It was really blaring.

Scotty was trying to read the book that he chose for his book report.

"Jessie?" He couldn't here him. "Jessie!"

He turned and looked at him. "Yeah!" He shouted.

"Can you turn that down!?"

"What?!"

He gaped. "Can you turn it down!"

"One minute!" He grabbed the remote. "Let me turn it down!"

As he was turning it down and Scotty had that annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked setting down the remote.

Scotty grunted with frustration. "Shouldn't you be reading your book for your book report?"

"Oh that thing?" He laughed. "I'm just watching the movie, it's easier."

"So? My book has a movie but I'm still reading it."

"Yeah, it's probably terrible."

"Actually no. I'm reading Percy Jackson. I'm at the part where he just gets to the camp. Percy is the son of Poseidon, he has power over water so, I was drown to it"

"I see?" Jessie was watching the T.V.

"What are you supposed to be reading anyway?"

"The Hunger Games. There's supposed to be a girl on fire, but I don't think she's a serious about fire as I am. This movie is so confusing. Thea's kids just ran in to an arena and just started to kill each other. Like, what?"

"You need to read the book before you see the movie dumb nut. You won't have any idea what's going on without it."

"What ever." He turned it back up.

Scotty threw a book mark in his book, grunted and started for the quiet room.

Right as he was in the middle of the room there was a gust of wind and Angle and Jenny were there.

"Oh, Hey guys." Scotty said.

"What?" They both said.

Scotty pointed to Jessie.

She shook her head, she knew what was going on.

She went over and turned off the T.V. "I told you you can watch my movie when you finnish the book."

"Oh come on!" He grunted. "It was getting good. I want to know what happens!"

"Read if you really want to find out." She grabbed the book which was on top of the movie case and threw the book at him.

He grunted, stuck his tung out at her, and started for the quiet room.

"What I thought." She walked up to Scotty and Jenny who were watching.

"Thank you." Scotty said.

"No problem. But do you know where Hannah and John are?" She asked.

"Hannah's in her room and John went out."

"Thanks."

Scotty went in to the quiet room.

"So do you think she'll have anything to do for me?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Lets go find out."

"Shemore!" Taraguyist voice rumble threw the their layer.

"Yes master?" She asked.

"Find me new monster." He was determined to beat those rangers.

"Is there a certain one you had on mind?" She asked.

"No. He just needs to be able to place strips of paper." He laughed a horrible laugh.

Hannah was at her desk working on programming the morphers to look normal, and changing the color to correspond with the rangers.

In the screen there was a watch. It looked like a normal digital watch. buttons on the side and everything.

"Ok." She said to her self. "One more adjustment to the programming, and add some color." She hit the enter key and the watch turned blue. "Sweet! You did it again Hannah, good job." She gave herself a pat on the back.

There was a knock on the door. "Hannah?"

"One minute." She made saves to the file, and she walked to the door.

She oped it and went out, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well."Angle started. "Jenny has been feeling a little left out."

"I don't want to sound selfish or anything," Jenny cut in. "But me know these guy's secret. I feel left out not doing anything."

"Yeah, se was wondering if she could help out with something."

Hanna gave her a good look. "I don't know. Do you think you can handle working with me."

"Yeah!" Jenny was really excited. "I can handle anything."

"Good." Hannah was smiling. "Go get Scotty and Jessie's morphers for me."

Jenny's excitement died a little. "That's it?"

"Hey, handling this things is a big deal!" She had a fake serious look on her face.

"Well.." Jenny sighed. "It's a start." She went to the quiet room.

"I'll take yours too Angel." She said with her hand out.

"Ah." Angel started to take it off. "Finally found a way for us to wear this thing without people starting at me?" She put it in her hand.

"Yep." She said with a smile as Jenny came out with Scotty and Jessie's morphers.

"Her ya go." She handed them to her with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I'll find something." Hannah backed in her room with a grin on her face that only meant one thing. Jenny's going to be a test dummy and she don't know it yet.

"Should I be scared?" Jenny asked Angel with a worried look.

"I'm.. I'm not really sure." She said with her head tilted with a questioned look.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, not much to say at this point but. I hope you are really enjoy this. Again, criticism is taken very well and ALWAYS open to suggestions.**

* * *

><p>"Hemm." John was standing at the hardware store looking at hardware.<p>

"Can I help you sir?" Asked an employe.

"Yeah." He looked down the istle. "I'm looking for a 32-bit/16 bit prosseser."

"Really?" He asked looking suprised.

"Yeah, working on a big project." John said with a big smile.

"Ok. I'm going to have to go in to the back for that for you." The employe said.

"Thanks." He had a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Ok." Shemor said to one of her monsters. "Now look papershredder."<p>

Papper shredder was standning there. He had a huge paper shredder as a head and for a body he just looked like a person. There were two glowing dots on the printer wehere he used to see.

"I know you like to shreed paper. But," She took out three pieces of paper that were shapped like book marks. "Thease are special book marks that can not be distroyed."

Papershredder took the book marks and put them in one of his pockets. "I will do my best. What do you want me to do with them?"

"The master the said that you just need to throw the book marks in the air and they will lad in to the designated spot and they will do the rest." Shemor explaned.

"Gotcha. I will not fail mistress." He crossed his arms and he shreeded from top to bottem.

"Were screwed." She said walking away from where she was staning.

* * *

><p>The alarms were going off in the layer.<p>

"What's going on?" Scotty asked coming out of the quiet room.

"There's a monster attack." Hannah ran to the computers and hit a button. "It's another one of Shemor's monsters. John, get in here!"

"He's not here, he went to the computer shop to grab some stuff!" Scotty explained.

"Ah, that's right." She hit a key and started to type really fast. "He went out to grab some computer parts."

Jessie came out of the quiet room holding his book, "What's going on?"

"Shemor has sent another monster." Jenny explained to him.

"O come on!" He slammed the book down, "I just got to the same part as I did in the movie!"

Angel looked at him with the most yeah right face she could make. "There is no way you made it that far with just starting it."

"You don't know how fast I can read." He said looking at her as if he had just been insulted.

"Yeah yeah." She turned to Hannah, "Do you have are morphers ready?"

Hannah hit enter one more time, "Yep just finished it, all you have to do is wave your hand over the gem and it and it will go to your morpher." She ran to her room and got them.

They looked so much better than before. Angel's had a pretty little yellow triangle. Scotty's had a nice blue circle. Jessie's had a red triangle.

She handed them to them. "This looks so much better." Scotty said as he put it on.

"Yeah, no more getting stared at like we had two heads." Jessie said, he waved his had over the gem and his morpher appeared in a little puff of flame. "Cool."

Angel and Scotty did the same.

"You ready?" Angel said.

"Let's do this gain." Scotty was so ready.

"Love doing this, love my fire powers!" He hit the button and went up in flames.

"He didn't even wait for us!" Angel said angrily.

"Last one has to clean up the monster left overs." Scotty said with a laugh.

"But they don't have lef-"

Scotty hit his button and went up in a little wave.

"Can not believe he distracted me." She looked at Jenny with disappointment. She hit her button and went up in a gust of wind.

Jenny just went to sit on the couch.

"You know." Hannah went and sat with her. "You aren't as useless as you think."

"But there is nothing for me to do. I want to be going to fight a monster and saving Grand View." She looked so sad.

"But you can." Hannah assured her.

"What is there for me to do? All I do is sit and just wait. I can't even watch it, by the time I got there it would a already be over and they'd be back here."

"Ah," she grabbed the remote. "That can be fixed." She turned on the T.V and the battle was up. "We have secret cameras ever where so we can monitor everything. Plus what would they do if they didn't have a friend that they can talk to this stuff about. Power like that can take an emotional toll on teenagers. They will take confidence in you."

They both looked at the screen and Scotty was shooting his bow.

"Yeah, but those guys can handle it. There strong, I know they can."

"Do you want to help me with my work?" Hannah asked, she knew that if Jenny was doing something, she wouldn't be so left out.

"That would be nice." They got up and went to her shop.

As they were leaving, on the screen the rangers were hit with a sort of paper and it went in to them making them glow for a second.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Jenny said holding where it it her.<p>

"I have no idea!" Said Scotty doing the same thing.

"Ok, this guy has got to go. You guys ready?" He held up his sword.

"Ready!" They both yelled holding up there weapons.

Jessie threw his sword in the air and Scotty threw his bow. The sword placed like it was going to be shot from the bow. Angel threw her staff and it broke in too two. It went on both ends of the bow ready to fire.

It fell in to Jessie's hands. "Ready?"

"Aim!" Angel yelled.

"Fire!" They all said.

The monster didn't even have time to react. There was a huge explosion and it was done.

There were people clapping and cheering.

They waved and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo! Another chapter! Always looking for reviews good or bad. I have always been the one to write to much by adding too much detail, and one of my friends suggested that I took some of it out. But Ima start putting a lot of it back in top spice it up, cuz I feel like it is a little blah. And with the next few chapters detail is going to be key! As always ways take criticism very well. I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 **

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Jessie asked demorphing.<p>

"I have no idea." Said Scotty doing the same.

Angel demorphed, "I don't think it will be a big deal.

They all were back to the layer. They just got done defeating another monster, they all felt proud.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my book." Jessie said running to grab his book and go in to the quiet room.

"There is no way that kid read that fast." Angel said to a Scotty.

"I agree, I think he just found the part that he was at in the movie and just started from there." Scotty explained.

"Yeah, wouldn't expect anything less for him."

"Surprised he doesn't have his big bad technology read it for him."

"Do be mean, even if it is true. His dad works for a big company, so he's got a few extra bucks."

"Yeah. Think he'd get me one of them fancy phones!" He said with an excited face.

"Probably not. Where's Jenny?" She looked over by the couch and by the computer.

There was a big smash and Jenny and Hannah came out of Hannah's room.

"Whoo!" Jenny said waving smoke from her face.

"You see," Hannah said with a cough, "that is called trial and error. And that was an error."

"Really, I thought things were suppose to blow up, ya know, to kill the bad guys." Scotty said with a laugh.

"There suppose to blow up when we need them to." Hannah said wiping some black stuff off of her sleeve.

"Yeah." Jenny said doing the same.

"Makes sense." Scotty agreed.

Hannah put her arm in to the room and hit a switch that turned on a fan to clear the room.

"I'm really glad your doing something to help out Jenny." Angel said with a smile. She was truly happy that Jenny was doing something else than just sitting there like a bump on a log.

"Me too," She looked at Hannah, "I'm really glad you asked for my help."

"Me too," she turned off the fan, "let get right back in to it!"

"Yay!" They both ran in to the room really happy that they were going to do something productive.

"Well I'm going to continue reading my book with Jessie." Scotty said.

"Good idea, I have to get home and do some things for my mom." Angel explained.

Scotty opens the door and before she could teleport home she heard Scotty yell, "Angel! Get in here!"

"What is it?" She asked walking over to the room. "What's wrong?"

"Jessie." He said, "He's gone."

She looked in the room and all that was there was Jessie's book on the floor.

"Where did he go?" She asked walking in the room.

"I don't know." He was looking around.

Angel picked up the book.

"Do you think he teleported out?"

She opens the book. "Do you think he would teleport out before he started to read the book he was so looking forward to read?" She said holding it up on the page where he left off.

"Well we are talking about him." He shrugged his solders.

"That's a good point." She shut the book and walked to the door. "I'm just going to leave this in the tv area so when he gets back, he will find it."

"Very good place to put it!" Scotty agreed. He sat down and grabbed his book that he left there.

"Thanks."

He opened the book, and she shut the door. As the door shut, at the same time there was a thump as if something fell. She didn't even notice it.

She set the book down on a table by the couch and as she got ready to leave Jenny walked out.

"Can you do us a favor and test something?" She sounded so excited. She was so happy she was helping out.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I'm sure Scotty wouldn't mind. He's in the quiet room."

"Bu-" Angel went away in a brush of air. "-t"

Jenny let out a sigh and went to the quiet room. She oped the door, "Hey Scotty do you think you could te-" all she saw was a book on the ground. "Aw he must have had to leave in a hurry." She picked up the book and placed it nicely on the couch. "Oh well."

Angel appeared in her room. She was so tired. She plopped on to her bed and right as she did that all you could hear was. "ANGELLLLLL! "ARE YOU HOME!"

"Yes mom I'm home!" She replied with her face in her pillow.

"WHAT?" Her mom yelled back.

She lifted her head up just so he mouth wasn't covered. "Yes I'm home!"

"CAN YOU DO THE DISHES FOR ME!?"

She lifted her head again "Sure, why not!" She got up very slowly and sat on the bed. "I don't get paid enough for this. Oh wait," she said with a laugh, "I don't." He face went serious.

It took her about a half an hour to do the dishes.

"Hey, can you do the laundry to?" He mom asked right as she got done.

"What were you doing when I was doing the dishes?" She asked puzzled. She didn't know why her mom wouldn't just do that while she did that.

"I was, there's just way to much." She said pointing to a basket.

He mom was so tired. You could tell she did a lot. She works 6 hour shifts at the local Walmart, and she has a house full of four kids. Angel had no idea how her mom handles it. He dad walked out on them years ago so it has just been her looking after them all.

"Please sweetie? I could really use your help." She looked like she really needed it.

"Mom, I need to read a book for school. Why don't you get Billie to do it?" She asked pointing at her year younger brother.

"I'll help mom." He said with a big grin.

"Thanks honey." She slid the basket to his feet.

Angel went up and grabbed her book. First she spread her arm out on her bed, enjoying the relaxation.

She began to open the book when someone knocked.

"What do you want?" She said outing it down.

He brother opened the door. "Umm, do you know how much soap to use?"

"Ask mom!" She said getting up, shutting the door, and locking it.

"What ever!" He yelled from the other side.

She riled her eyes and went back to her book. She looked at it and realized how happy she was to finally be doing something that she kinds wanted to do.

She oped the book. She started to read the first line, when it started to dip in. A tunnel formed in the book, a yellow gust of wind grabbed her and sucked her in to her book.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. Note that I do not own any of the Hunger Games content, but anything other than that I do. I've always wanted to put my own twist on some stories that I have read and I figured what better way to do it than this. If you have any suggestions on how I should incorporate some ideas or something like that, I'm open to any suggestions. I know some people know these books better than I do. Take crittisism really well as always.**

* * *

><p>Jessie was on the ground faced down. He felt around and he could feel grass. His ears were ringing, and his vision was blurry. He Looked up and he could see blurs running around. He could slowly start to hear people yelling. He rubbed his head and stood up. He was starting to see clearer. He saw kids running around. He could hear the actual screaming coming from the kids. He saw one girl throw a knife in to a kids back, than in to another ones back pack. It looked familiar, yet is was so different. His eyes widened as the girl who thew the knife threw one at him. He put up his hands and fire came out and the knife disappeared in the flame. He started to run in to the near by woods. He was in his book, he was in the Hunger Games.<p>

The girl's mouth dropped. She ran over to a group of kids with the most shocked look. "Cato! Did you see that?"

The kid with dirty blonde hair shook his head. "Yeah, who was that? He just appeared in a puff of smoke."

"That's what is puzzling you? He just shot fire out of his hands!" She sounded scared.

"Clove, relax. We'll find him, and we'll get him to join us."

"But he's not even supposed to be here, don't you think the game makers will do something about him?"

"Well, if they want to keep this interesting. They won't do anything." He had a slight smile that gave him a very creepy feel.

* * *

><p>Jessie was running through the forest. He couldn't believe he was in his book. He reached a point where it was really quiet.<p>

"Ok, there is now way this is happening." He looked up and he could see the sun through the trees. "Thought this was an arena."

"Scotty?" He was talking in to his Gem. "Angel?" He waved his hand over the gem and his morpher appeared. "Angel? Scotty? Can you here me? Is anyone there? John? Hannah?" There was no answer.

The cannons went off. There were a lot that went off, but he didn't keep track, he didn't really care. He was still trying to figure this out.

He turned around and someone ran in to him. "Ow!" They were both on the ground. He looked up and he was staring a blonde hair.

"Peta?" He said looking at him.

"What?" Peta look confused. "Who are you? Your not a tribute."

"Yeah, I know." Jessie rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused, how did you get here? And why would you want to be here?"

"I'm not sure how I got here really. And trust me, I don't want to be here."

They got up and dusted themselves off.

"Well, you wanna join me?" Jessie asked. "I feel like you know what your doing."

"Hem. Well, I could use some help. And seeming your not really in the games I think you could be useful."

Jessie knew that Peta and Katniss have an important part in this story. He knew he should have read and not skipped ahead. If he did maybe he wouldn't have been so far in the book and he would have been safe.

* * *

><p>"Hannah!" John yelled as he came down the elevator.<p>

"Yeah John." Hannah came out of her room. She pulled down her sleeves.

"I got the processor you needed." He pulled out a box.

"Sweet," she grabbed the box from his hands. "Now I can use the new feature." She turned around and walked to her room.

"What's it do?" She slammed the door. "Or you can not tell me, that works too."

He sat down at his computers and looked over some of his most resent files. The most resent one was the battle.

"Oh, I didn't know that the Rangers had a battle." He clicked the file and started to watch it.

He watched in aw as he realized how far they have come. It hasn't been that long, but they have made progress, and that's great. There going to need all the experience they can get if there going to win the war. He hopes that they realize that it isn't always going to be easy and that they don't get to cocky with them selfs.

Toward the end of the video he noticed the rangers getting hit. He got closer and reminded it. He watched it again, closer.

He typed in a bunch of stuff and the video paused and zoomed in on what hit them.

"John. You got to see this new feature I added to the morphers." She walked out of her room and up to him holding a tablet.

"Hannah." He said looking at the screen. "Tell me I'm not seeing things."

She looked at the screen. "Are.. Are those.. Book marks?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Ok, so I'm not going crazy." He took a sigh of relief. "But look at this." He typed some stuff and the screen zoomed out and played.

"What was that?" She saw the rangers get hit. "What did it do?"

"I have no idea, but we should probably get them back her so we can find out."

He typed some stuff on his computer and put on a head set. "Rangers? Can you here me?" There was no reply. "Guys, we need you to get back here so we can find out what happened during your last battle." There was still no answer.

"You don't think it.." Hannah seemed worried.

"No, of corse not. It was a book mark." He had no idea what to do.

"Hey!" Hannah said. She knew how to find them. "Thanks to the prossesser I was able to activate the new feature to track the Rangers with their morphers!" She started to type stuff in to her tablet.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that." John said rolling his eyes. Hannah was always the one to come up with the really useful stuff. But he didn't care if she took all the credit, he was happy to just be there and do what he needed to do.

She taped the screen of her tablet, all it said was Rangers not found.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything from the PJ content. All I own is my characters and all the stuff like that. Open to any ideas as always, but try to keep them with the theme of the story. I can try my best to work with it tho. Put this through 3 different spell checkers, so if there are things misspelled I don't know what to say. Please enjoy this chapter, for I have put a lot of research on this one. And as always don't be afraid to criticize! Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Scotty was lying on a soft bed. He had a slight head ache and a bump on his head. He rubbed it to sooth the ache. He was in a little room, very homey. He heard talking from out side is door, but it got quiet, for they were just walking by. He sat up and looked at the stand next to him, his watch was sitting there. He grabbed it eagerly hoping he could contact some one to help him. He had no idea where he was.<p>

"Hey?" He asked. "Is anybody there?"

He waited a few seconds, but there was no reply.

"Jessie, Angel, John?" He sounded lonely, as if he really needed them. "Anyone?"

He heard foot steps and a head popped in his room "Your awake!" It was a girl, she had curly blonde hair.

"Yes, I am." Her head disappeared.

She came back with another young lady. "I'm so glad your ok, Barbra here is going to take you out and about for the moment."

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Scotty was so lost. He has no idea what is going on.

The blond girl left and Barbra was just standing there. "Well just don't sit there silly, get up!"

He put on his morpher and followed Barbra out of the room. She lead his down this hall way just full of room. There were people lying in the beds. He looked through one and the curly blonde hares girl was sitting next to a kid feeding him.

He followed Barbra to the out doors. He stood on the deck out side and just gazed at the view. It was spectacular! There were strawberry fields, and behind that was an armory and stadium. And through the woods and cabins that were there he could see a beach.

"You'll love it here!" Barbra said.

She started to walk toward the strawberry fields. Scotty excitedly didn't know where her was, but so far he likes what he sees. There was such a peaceful vibe coming off of this place.

"This is are strawberry field, there probably the best ones you'll ever taste."

She took him on a tour of the whole place. She showed him the stables all they was to the beach.

"Wow." Scotty said in amazement. He looked around and just seeped in all the scenery.

"I know," Barbra started "Camp Half-Blood is such a beautiful place."

Scotty's eyes widened. "Did.. Did you just say Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, it's where all the demigods go for training and stuff like that. If they make it of course. Lucky you did."

She kept talking at Scotty was pondering in his head.

The last thing he remembered was opening his book. But there's no way.

"Umm, do you know how I got here?" He asked out of curiosity."

"Some of the campers found you at the beach, they said you appeared when the waves hit the shore. They also mentioned that you hit your head." She explained to him.

Scotty just stood there. He don't know why or how, but somehow he ended up in his book.

* * *

><p>"Shemor! How could you let another monster fail like that!" Taraguyist was furious. "It's like there just doing it for fun now!"<p>

"Sir I-" She tried to cut in.

"No!" He cut her off. "How could you be so stupid to send a paper monster after them! I mean come on, that red ranger could have taken him out with a snap of his finger!"

"But sir-"

"And the blue ranger could have just melted him! Do you not think at all! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" He stood there waiting for an answer.

"Sir, phase one of my plan is in motion." She explained.

"What do you mean, phase one?" He was interested in what she had to say.

"You see sir. Before my monster was most terribly destroyed," She pulled out of of the book marks, "He had a chance to plant these little bad boys on the rangers."

He walked over to her and grabbed it, and he examined it. "What does it do?"

"You see sir. These book marks were planted in the rangers so the next time they open a book, they get sucked in and have no way to get out." She gave a slight evil giggle.

"No way you say?" Taraguyist smiled evilly.

"Well.." Shemor stopped a little.

"Well what? Is there or is there a way to get them out." He sounded a little angry.

"The boom mark is hidden some where in the book, and if they find it and bring it to where they were put in the book they'll get out."

He gave an angry sigh and looked at her with frightening eyes.

"But sir, they'll have to figure out that they need the book mark and then figure out that they need to go back. What are the odds of that happening? There just kids."

"You better be right, because I have some new plans now that those brats are out of my way." He laughed sinisterly, and Shemor joined him.

* * *

><p>"Have you had any luck finding them?" John asked Hannah.<p>

"Not yet, but I'm not sure why the signals aren't working. Every thing was set up just they way they were supposed to." She said tapping on her tablet.

"Well we better find them soon, because if there disappearance is apart of an even bigger plan.. Things are going to get ugly soon." He explained to her as he typed away.

Jenny walked out of Hannah's room and plopped on the couch.

"Jenny?" Hannah asked, "Have you seen the guys?"

"I saw Angel," she turned around to look at her. "She told me that Scotty was in the quiet room before she left. But when I went in he wasn't in there. There was just his book for his book report in the ground."

John's head popped out from behind the computer. "Did you just say his book was in his place?"

"Yeah, I put it on the couch."

"Call Angels phone, quickly." John demanded.

Jenny went to get her phone and call.

"Hannah, go get the book from the quiet room." She went to go get the book and he started to type.

He looked up bookmarks on the web.

"Here's the book, why do you think it's important." He asked as she handed it to him.

"Ohh, I think I know where they are."

"Angel's mom picked up her phone, she said that Angel was getting ready to read her book report book and its just laying on her bed."

John flipped through the book. "Ha," He gave that nice try look. He showed the a page and it read "Scotty woke up on the bed."

"There.. There in the books?" Hannah was shocked.

"They can't get past me."

"This is why I keep you around John." She patted his back. "Jenny, go to Angels house and grab her book. It's not safe just laying there."

"Gotcha." She got up, went up the floor and started to sprint.

"You have any ideas?" John asked reading some more.

"Yep, now that we know where they are. I'm going to communicate with them." She ran to her room. "Just find what you can on that book mark thing. See if there is anything we can do.

"Gotcha." He put down the book and went to work. She went her her room and did the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I had to go back and re read Max to really get a grip on this. Plus I've really been trying to read book before the movies come out. I'll really try to get them out sooner. As always I take criticism very well. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angel was cold, and frightened. Her eyes were still adjusting to the new darkness. The last thing she remembered was her laying on her bed getting ready to read her book. Now she was in a dark place. She tried to stand up, she's had a head ache for a while so she had refrained from moving. Slowly she got up, her eyes started to make out some more stuff. She seemed to be in a room. Slowly, she started to walk toward the door. It was just the slightest open. As she opens it it creaked, her head was so soar that it made her cringe a bit. She looked out and there was a long hallway, she looked left and right and saw no one. She started to talk in to her morpher.<p>

"Is anyone there?" There was no answer. "Scotty? Jessie?" Still nothing, but the silence of the hall.

She became frighten.

"You got this Angel," she was saying to her self. "You are a Ranger now, you can handle anything."

She started to walk to the left off the hall. Then she heard screaming. It was the most terrible sound she had ever heard. It was coming from the other direction.

Being the hero she wants to be, she followed it. The turned around and started to speed the other way, gradually getting faster as she gained some more strength.

The screaming was getting louder, telling her that she was heading in the right direction. She stopped at some intersections and listened for the screaming, soon she was at a pair of dibble doors that lead out side. She peaked out the windows and saw this horrible monster type thing clinging to a cage still screaming.

She looked away quickly, turned around, and slowly slid down and sat behind the doors.

"No.." She was shocked. "It can't be."

She looked back out and she couldn't believe her eyes. The cage flew and flipped a couple times and landed net to another cage. "Please no, please no." The door from the other cage opened and a little girl ran.

She sat down back behind the door.

"It can be." She seemed annoyed. "I hate those things so much!"

New knew what was going to happen. In her spare time, which she has no time for anymore, she loved to read. She read all kinds of books. Mystery, history, education, you name it. But her favorite is fantasy. And one of her favorite books was the Maximum Ride ones. She figured that for this book report, seeming she didn't have a lot of time on her hands, she would pick a book that she knew really well. She knows what happens in the book, she knows what the characters look like. She knows, how scary there enemy's are. She knows, just like when she saw that thing, she knows what it is. She don't know how, she don't know why. But she is in that book. She is in Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p>Jenny stared at the books. She started to wonder things, bad things. Like what would happen if the books burned? Would they die? Would Jessie live cuz he's got the fire power? And if he did would he be tiny? And she wondered some stupid things. If the book got wet, would they'd drowned? If she ripped out so e pages would things disappear? That's are the things that run through her mind.<p>

"How are the books doing?" John asked her, he looked over the computers.

"There. Books. Nothing's not really going to happen to them unless someone dose something to them. Cuz there books. And they can't do anything." She looked at him with that, "I'm not stupid", face.

"Ok ok." He went back to typing. "I just want to make sure they're ok, we don't know what will happen to the Rangers if something happens to the books."  
>"I'm sure there fine, they've been dealing with actual monsters for some time now. What's some that are made up?" She didn't seem concerned.<p>

"What if they don't have there powers?" John suggested.

"I think they will." Said Hannah as she walked out of her room. "Why wouldn't they? All those book marks did we're put them somewhere they're not really used to. No reason it would take there powers away."

"I guess your right." John said.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, actually." He clicked a button and a web page came up. "Apparently the only way to get them out of the books is to find the bookmarks they were hit with in the book."

"So we can't do anything?" Jenny asked setting the books on the computer desk.

"All we can do is wait and hope they make there way out."

"Well we can still always try to communicate with them." Hannah said with a smile. "I think I've almost found away to do it!"

"We'll get to it!" Hannah went back to her room.

"Do you really think there going to be ok John?" Jenny asked a tad scared.

"I think with there powers they will do better than we would have."

"That's a good point." She seemed a little more sure.

She grabbed the books, wheat over to the couch and started to read them.

"What are you doing?" He was curious.

"I'm just making sure there ok." She explained. "I need to make myself useful for something."

He just smiled and went back to his computer.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that. If you are interested in finding out more about the characters and stuff, I have created a sight for you Gems of power needs. It has information about the characters, villains, and even the history of where the Rangers get their powers. There are maps and pictures for those of you who need a little boost for your visualization. I'm writing this and i need that. I spent a lot of time on it and I hope y'all enjoy it. This defiantly isn't going to go away,I'm not giving up on this story!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing based off of the Hunger Games is mine**

* * *

><p>It had been a while sense Jessie had been in the Games. He had been wondering for a couple hours with Peeta.<p>

"So where did you come from, you weren't in any of the training rooms or interviews." Peeta asked curiously pushing a branch out of his way.

"It's complicated, I'm not even sure myself what happened." Jessie had to duck under the branch that Peeta just moved.

"It was probably the capital, throwing in a random civilian to make the Games more exciting." He sounded disappointed.

"I doubt that." Jessie said gritting his teeth.

They wondered some more before they found a stream. It was starting to get dark, they had to find a place to stay.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked. He had not been prepared for this, so he had no idea what to expect.

"Whatever we do, we cannot build a fire." Peeta explained as he filled a canteen that he got from the cornucopia.

"Do we set up a tent and make a fire or something?" Jessie suggested.

Peeta just looked at him. "It's like you have never seen how the Games work."

Jessie just stared at him blankly.

"You don't know how they work do they?" Peeta was shocked.

"I know the gist of what's about to happen." Jessie said with wide eyed.

Peeta was just shocked about how little that Jessie new. "Well you're going to learn quickly.

The sun was down, and they were still wondering for a place to settle.

Jessie stubbed his toe and gasped and was about to scream. Peeta grabbed his mouth before he had the chance. "Shh." He pointed to a girl that was at a fire. He grabbed his arm and ran in to some bushes as quietly as they could. "You're going to learn why making a fire is a bad idea." They both sat there and watched.

The girl was just sitting there, trying to warm herself. Then he saw them, he knew what they were going to do. His breath started to pick up, his blood started to rush. He looked down and all he heard was a scream. He couldn't believe that someone would write something like this.

"We have to get that one kid." He heard one of them say.

"But Cato." Clove started, "What about the girl on fire and lover boy."

"We'll get them, but I think the capital threw in a prize catch to up the stakes." Cato said.

"But what if that's not why he's here?" Another girl asked.

"But if he is maybe we could get something for killing him." Said another boy.

"Yeah," Clove. "I think he could be worth something for us, and if not we can just get to kill one more." She had a scary smile on her face.

When Jessie looked up, it was the girl who threw the knife.

"But we have to get him to join us first, then we can take him out." Cato said.

"If he doesn't take us out first." Said the other boy.

"Marvel, he's not going to take us out." Cato snapped. "I have trained too hard to go out by someone who isn't even meant to be here."

"But you saw what he can do." Said the girl.

"I know," He looked down and he thought about it. "We'll just have to take advantage of it before he realized what we want."

They all laughed and went on to try and find more people to take out of the competition.

When they were a good distance away, they came out of the bushes.

"Oww." Jessie started holding his toe.

"You're still worried about your toe after what you just heard?" Peat pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm worried." He put his foot down. "But that did hurt you know."

"I would think you would be worried about this." Peeta seemed surprised.

"That's the thing about people, they get worried when they find out bad things. But you know what we know that they don't know?" Jessie asked with a laugh.

"What?" Peeta was trying to think.

"How about the fact that we know what they are planning to do!" Jessie said with a slight laugh like it was obvious.

"Your right." Peeta was shocked. "We do know what they are planning. There is still one thing bothering me." He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What." He didn't want him to ask him about what they meant about want he could do.

"What did they mean about what you could do."

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"I'm curious to." Said a Girl coming down from a tree.

"Katniss!" Peeta said, he hugged her.

"Don't hug me." She said pushing him off. "You ditched me for training."

"It's because I didn't want to get even closer to you." He explained to her.

"I don't care what you have to say at this moment." Katniss just dismissed him. "I'm more curious about this kid right here." She pointed to Jessie.

Jessie was silent, he didn't know what to say.

"I think the capital put him in here to up the stakes, and the others think he's some sort of prize." Peeta explained.

"Well, it is the Capital. It wouldn't surprise me if they did that." Katniss did not sound surprised.

"It's not like that." Jessie explained. "It's true that I don't know how I got here." Witch was true.

"So what's the thing that you can do?" Katniss asked.

"Well, when I'm in trouble and need help. I have this little. Power to help me." He knew how crazy it sounded. But he figured that if they were fictional characters that they would believe the crazy.

"Really?" Katniss. "People call me the girl on fire but that. This just a little too literal."

"Yeah," Peeta agreed, "But hey, now we have you on our team."

"Who said I was on your team!" Katniss blurted out. "You abandoned me for training!"

"But were here now, and we know that we can win with him." He pointed at Jessie.

"So now you want to use me," Jessie put his hands up, "Look, I just want to get home alive."

"Where are you from?" Katniss asked.

"I feel like you would be from 1,2,3, or 4." Peeta suggested.

Jessie didn't want them to know that they were fictional characters, because more than likely they wouldn't believe him and he didn't want to go through that at the moment. "I'm from," He had no time to think. "1. Yeah, nice one."

"Ok, but we are going to need to get sleep to keep are energy up." Katniss pointed out.

"Where are we going to sleep where they won't find us?" Jessie asked.

Katniss looked up.

Peeta and Jessie joined her.

Jessie looked at her, "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>There's another one guys! If you still reading from the beginning that's great, and if your just finding this then I hope your enjoying your new find. I worked really hard on this one, I even had my HG friend check it over to see how it fit with the HG portion of it. She said it was fine but I don't know. And if you haven't checked out my info site I would go there, lots of cool information that I don't write about. I get really bored and I just sit there and write things about my characters, and I don't feel like putting it in, so I made this site just for fun. I hope you guys check it out! .com <strong>


End file.
